kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Hymn EXEC_with.METHOD_CHANTI/. Hyear! Rrha apea erra chs hymmnos mea! Pay attention! Immersed in ultimate happiness I’ll become a song! Iea, ya! Ha (like hat) apea erra tchs (like i ciao) hyumnos mea sEsEwYE melifan diasee/. I’ll tell you the story of a child of God. Sesewye melifan diasi^ Manac has? TNE! Her name? Troisnyxétienne Manak has? T N E! Harr nyanyas nille bautifal hymma den ganna nille gigeadeth. She is adorable like a pretty little bird but strong like iron. Har (can be rra / whatever fits better) nyanyas(u) nilu bautifa hyunma den gana nilu gigadeis xA harr h.m.m.r. granme wEwEjLYAnLYEcLYE ween dea LYUsphilar/. Her singing of courage resonate in the sad soul of the people Za fumuru granme “we we jly an lye clye” ween dea lyuisfi^lar xU harr rUfUmYU walasye sik/. She saw many people leave. Zu har rufumyu wala^sye sik Was au ga harr loss anw sguela titil. She lost preciosities. Was (like past verb to be) au ga a har los (like in Loz, the remnant) anu (anwa, whatever sounds better) isguaela titil Den, was apea erra harr enerel ieeya. But, she always had hope. Dem, was apea e^ra har enerel i^ia Was au ga harr llizz orviclle. She may have had doubt. Was au ga har liz orvicle En saash llizz na hyma has, den And God might not have listen to her, but. En sa^sh liz na hyuma has, den yanje/. -> xA herr yanje sAlE/. She always belive. Yanie pass za her yanie sahleh Was waa ra yanje enne suwant merra. She always wants to help us. Was waa ra yanie enie suant merra yanje/. She always belive. yanie Was yea ra merra ee harr. We praise her. Was yar ra merra iee har yanje/. She always belive. yanie Was yea ra infel yor, TNE. We thank you, Troisnyxétienne. Was yea ra infel yoar, TNE yanje/. She always belive. yanie xE rre EhEmmLYErA_has a.u.k melenas/. Her song is love. xE rre “ehemum lyera” has auk melenas(u) :/wAsEsE saash en hEkAtLYEtYE sphaela/: “I gladly praise God, and happily embrace the world.” Wasese sash en “heca tlye tye” isfaela Ziaay xvim tavy tsssssssssssssvvvvvvvvvvvv God! PLEASE! Give me happiness and protection. Ziaay exvin tavi tseeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yanje/. She always belive. Yanie Was yea ra harr hymme spiritum granme. She sings with a soul of courage Was yea ra har hyunma ispiritum granme Rrha apea erra chs hymmnos yor! Immersed in ultimate happiness I’ll turn you into a song! Rra apea erra tchs hyumnos yoar! En chsee frawr yor And become your flower En chi^se (similar to cheese but without the ee sound) ra^wa yoar wEsYE granme/. and give you courage wesye granme jAzEtYE diasee/. I summon the priestess. Jazetie diasi^ Was yea ra crushue Implanta, TNE. Troisnyxétienne, who crafts the fruit of God. Was yea ra crushu^e Implanta xA harr mAtAyyLYE metafalica/. She creates the Utopia. Za har matayylye metafalica yanje/. She always belive. yanie en na nozess ieeya. And never lost hope En na no^zes(u) (like nose but extend the s) i^ya en na nozess granme. And never lost courage. En na no^zes(u) granme cEzE hymmnos en sAsYAwYA melifan TNE/. I’ll become a song and focus myself into telling you the story of Troisnyxétienne. Ceze hyumnos en sasyawya melifan TNE Nnoi en ar, inferiare TNE! The one and only, beloved Troisnyxétienne Noi en ar inferia^re TNE Rrha yea ra diasee, diasee! Child of God, priestess of God. Ha yea ra diasi^ diasi^ Featured User Part 2 Haven't forgotten...have you? Yo Annette how's it going just dropping pass to say hey.--Drizzydre15 02:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Drizzydre15 :Salut Dre ! ^_^ Yes, I remember you. How come you're not using your original username ? 02:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Majority Of It! The Next Chapter... Is up. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'll take a look... soon. 09:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) UxieLover's video Salut Hello Troisnyxetienne. Nice username, and an impressive amount of edits. --Charité 16:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) i edited lots of your walkthrough hope your happy!! :@Roxas10 : Please sign your posts. :@Charité : Are you a French-speaker by any chance ? o.O :Why yes I am, is there something you needed? --Charité 20:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Nothing in particular but.... oh my. ^_^ Nice to have another francophone around. I'll ping you if anything, but we've so gotta talk one day. 00:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you like to have a friendly chat perhaps? ;) --Charité 04:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure ! ^_^ I'll be on from 8-something p.m. my time (it's now 7:11 p.m.). We can meet on the IRC then. If you haven't picked a client, I suggest you use Freenode ; type in your username (without accents) and the channel, which is '#wikia-kingdomhearts'. And here's hoping I meet you then. ^_^ 11:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Surprise! :D Notifications You Should Probably See This... Aide Spoiler Markings The spoiler markings are still around the information for 358/2 Days on the Castle Oblivion page. I was jw if I can delete or if they are being saved for a reason. The game is already out so jw.--Memorized :For 358/2 Days ? If it's for 358/2 Days, remove it. The spoiler tags should only be on until two weeks after the English release. If anyone asks you, tell them you have my green light. 11:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Subpages again A small request I was just wondering if you could do this one image for me. there's a pic that i use in my sig (this one) that needs a little editing. When I commented in the Keyblade Graveyard part of the Mirage Arena, I noticed that the background isn't transparent. would you mind making it transparent and uploading it to the wiki (same name as before)? :Okay, I'll try. 09:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Walkthrough I can create maps, for the walkthrough. Ones like this: End | B-[]-[]-[]-[]-[] \ / []-[] []-T | | []-[]-[]-[]-[] | [] | St-[]-[]- [] | 13,C.O. #,W= Floor Number, and Initials of the World B=Key of Beginnings R=Key to Rewards -|=pathways []=Rooms St=Start of Floor End=End of Floor (I have no idea why there's a dotted box around my C.O. map) So... can I help?--Keyblade0 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Sure ! ^_^ By all means ! Since I might not be able to find images for each map. You play REC too ? 00:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Does Olympus Coliseum have a map that looks like this? R X | | G []-End | | []-[] | B-St-T St=Start of floor B=Key of Beginnings G=Key of Guidance T=Key to Truth R=Key to Rewards -|=pathways []=Rooms End=Conqueror’s Respite X= No Boss Battle --Keyblade0 21:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Coliseum ? I remember the map being short, that's all...... o.O 00:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you check, please?--Keyblade0 02:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :I'll have access to the PS2 this afternoon, I believe. I'll check then. 02:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I need to make sure that the second floor has the same map layout, despite the world card the player picked(I picked Agrabah for the 2nd floor)--Keyblade0 19:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :It's correct. 01:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Now I can safely say that a floor has the same map layout, despite the world card the player picked(But, it changes if the player is on a different floor)--Keyblade0 01:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :For which floor did you use the Coliseum card anyway ? 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The third floor.^_^--Keyblade0 17:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Aaaah. So that means it's probably the world card which influences the layout of the floor, even if the upper levels look notably smaller. 00:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Was 100 acre wood just straightforward?Keyblade0 19:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Yes, that's the only straightforward World Card in the entire REC. 00:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sub Pages Username Is it possible to change your user name? Oh,how the sea calls 23:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Changing a username would require creating another account and ditching the old one, if I remember correctly. Also, you can't transfer your edits. I know LotsoBearLover has changed his username twice - he was once Ghostboy3000, then switched to DemonicKunai, and now this. It's also a bit of a hassle if you're thinking of redirecting your old pages to the new ones. What made you think that anyway ? 00:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Code . Only thing is that if you have to remove the rows accordingly, please do so. And colours need to be switched. I'm so sorry for not being able to tend to it earlier - walkthrough needs to be completed. Today I'll be beginning R/R.}} Ah.......okay thank you for helping me so much!!!! cant wait to talk to you again!Roxas10 16:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC)